The present invention relates to a noise suppression member.
Conventionally, products including a magnetic core constituted by a pair of split cores being brought into contact so as to form an annular shape and a case for housing the magnetic core are known as noise suppression members to be attached to electrical cables to attenuate noise current (e.g. see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. H03-059693).
In the case of the noise suppression member described in Patent Literature 1, the noise suppression member is configured such that a cable fastener 16 can be attached and the noise suppression member can be attached using the cable fastener so as not to move with respect to the cable.